fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Eirika
Eirika (エイリーク Eirīku) is from Renais, and is the first person you can play in the game, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. She can only promote with the Lunar Brace, which you receive later in the game. Her father is King Fado and her brother is Prince Ephraim. She is the future queen of Renais (or if she has an A level support with Innes, Frelia). She fits the Nyna archetype. Character History As Seth and Eirika are about to cross the Renais - Frelia border, they are attacked by Valter and a small troop of Grado soldiers. Seth gives Eirika a Rapier, and together, they defeat the fighters and head on to Frelia. However, once they are right outside of a castle on the Renais - Frelia border, they realize that it is being attacked by Grado soldiers led by Breguet, and that Eirika's friend and the princess of Frelia, Tana is being held hostage. They defeat the soldiers with the help of Franz, a Cavalier of Renais, and Gilliam, a Knight of Frelia. After Tana is saved, Eirika and the rest of the group reach the Frelian castle, where Eirika learns that her father has been killed. Shocked by the news, Eirika vows to find her brother and keep him safe. Unable to spare troops, the King orders Gilliam, Moulder, Vanessa, and a Supply Convoy to travel with her on her journey. Lunar Brace The Lunar Brace is a bracelet Eirika receives from her father prior to the beginning of the game. Eirika is the sister of Ephraim and crown princess of Renais, a kingdom of Magvel. When Renais is attacked by Grado, King Fado makes Eirika leave the castle with his trusted knight, Seth. When they leave the castle, they are met by Valter, a general of Grado. In order to protect Eirika, Seth attacks Valter, but gets hurt in the process. As the battle begins, Seth grabs Eirika and heads on to Frelia. Using this item along with he Solar Brace, held by Ephraim, is the only way to obtain the Sacred Stone of Renais. It also allows her to promote to Great Lord after Chapter 16, if the player desires. Personality Eirika is a very kind-hearted, forgiving, gentle, and careful person. Eirika detests violence, while Ephraim is impulsive and likes fighting, revealed in his nostalgia in Serafew that he wants to become a mercenary. Eirika is also stubborn, easily trusts others, and is naive. Her naivety is shown in her conversations with Lyon in the Narube River, and at Neleras Peak when she insists that the person talking to her is really Lyon, and not the Demon King. She easily hands him the Sacred Stone from Renais, when the Demon King says that it will save him (Lyon). Supports Eirika can support with Ephraim, Seth, Tana, L'Arachel, Forde, Saleh, and Innes. In Ephraim's B support conversation, Eirika is practicing her swordplay. In the A conversation, Eirika wishes for the war to end soon, with her brother saying that when it is, they will return to Renais to rebuild it to its former glory. In Seth's support conversations, Eirika is highly concerned over the wound that Seth got while fighting Valter, and eventually Seth pushes her away, saying as a knight of Renais, he could not accept concern or love from his liege, however in their A support conversations, he finally admits his feelings for her. In Tana's support conversations, Tana reveals her feelings of uselessness on the battlefield, feeling that she is more of a liability on the battlefield than a help. Eirika therefore encourages her about her tremendous progress in her skills, leading to her building of confidence. In L'Arachel's support conversations, L'Arachel reveals the sadness behind her facade of joyfulness regarding her parents, who died while she was still young, defending the lands of Rausten from monsters. This implies that she identifies with Eirika, whose father died fighting Grado forces in the castle. In the A support conversation she has with Eirika, L'Arachel gives an heirloom gem to Eirika, to solidify the bond between them. In Forde's support conversations, Eirika finds out Forde's hobby for painting and about Forde's past. In their A support conversation, Forde requests to paint a portrait of Eirika and says that he shall serve loyally by her side, to bring her smile back to her face. In Saleh's support conversations, a lot of history regarding Saleh's hometown Caer Pelyn is revealed. For example, the Valega, a pure type of wish that expands beyond an individual's wishes, to align the wishes of the world around you and an ancient hero of Caer Pelyn, Nada Kuya. She was called the battle maiden according to ancient history, because Caer Pelyn was invaded by a foreign nation and she led the charge against the invaders. She carried a narrow sword made from the fang of a dragon, a gift from the dragonkin. With it she drove away the invaders. Finally in the A support conversation, Eirika talks about the time before the war, the relationships between Lyon, Ephraim and her. She finally asks Saleh whether she can visit him when the war is over. In the end of the game, Eirika and Saleh get married if they have a A level support. In Innes's support conversations, Innes's moves at wooing Eirika are botched by his coarse language and shyness around women. However, in his A level support he finally admits his love for Eirika, saying that he would duel Ephraim for Eirika's hand in marriage, or give up his feelings for her if he loses the bout. Stats Initial Stats |Lord |Light |1 |16 |4 |8 |9 |5 |3 |1 |5 |5 |Sword - E |Rapier Vulnerary Promotional Gains Lord to Great Lord (Lunar Brace) *'HP:' +4 *'Strength:' +2 *'Skill:' +2 *'Speed:' +1 *'Luck:' +0 *'Defence:' +3 *'Resistance:' +5 *'Constitution:' +2 *'Movement:' +2 *'Weapon EXP:' +70 (Sword) Growth Rates *'HP:' 70% *'Strength:' 40% *'Skill:' 60% *'Speed:' 60% *'Luck:' 60% *'Defence:' 30% *'Resistance:' 30% Overall Eirika is consistently compared to the Myrmidon class and Lyndis from the previous game. She has the classic Myrmidon growths in skill, speed, and luck, and she has excellent HP by the standards of a unit based off of the class. Her speed is regarded as doing a lot to compensate for her low defense and resistance. Players tend to support her with Ephraim above other units. Endings *'The Restoration Queen' (碧風の優王女 Heki-fū no yū ōjo) Eirika returned to Renais and began the reconstruction effort with her brother, Ephraim. Seeing peace return to the lives of her people filled her with happiness. Her smile became a symbol of her people's joy. *'(A Support with Seth)' Upon their return to Renais, Eirika and Seth were wed, with the blessings of Ephraim and all of the Knights of Renais. The tale of the love that grew between a princess and her loyal knight became a beloved romance in Renais. *'(A Support with Ephraim)' Busy days awaited Eirika and Ephraim as they struggled to rebuild Renais. Their work gave new hope to those ravaged by the war, and with Eirika's constant help, Ephraim grew to be a trusted and honorable king. *'(A Support with Innes)' After the reconstruction of Renais, Innes challenged Ephraim to a duel. The match ended in a tie. After the fight, Eirika acknowledged her love for Innes, and the two were wed with Ephraim's blessings. *'(A Support with Forde)' After the war, Eirika and Forde returned to Renais. Eirika spent her days toiling in the reconstruction of Renais, and he was her faithful supporter. His portrait of Eirika captured the smile he had thought lost forever. *'(A Support with Saleh)' After the war, Eirika and Saleh returned to their respective homes. Eirika visited Caer Pelyn when she could. Eventually, she left Renais in the care of her brother and wed Saleh. Their daughter resembles the legendary Nada Kuya. *'(A Support with Tana)' Following the war, Tana and Eirika remained the best of friends. They visited one another when time permitted, and as they grew older, their children shared a bond of friendship as close as Eirika and Tana themselves did. Gallery File:Eirikaingame.gif|Eirika's in-game portrait File:Eirika_Lord.gif|Eirika's Lord Animation File:Eirika_Great_Lord.gif|Eirika's Great Lord Animation File:Eirika, Ephraim and Lyon.PNG|Lyon, Ephraim and Eirika Eirika.png Language Links *es:Eirika es:Eirika Etymology Her name is the German and Scandinavian spelling for 'Erica' which means 'heather' in Latin. It is also the feminine form of the name 'Eric' which means "ever ruler" in Old Norse, from 'ei' (ever) and 'rikr' (ruler). Trivia *Eirika's path in the game tends to have a lot more in-depth storyline than her brother's route. While Ephraim finds out what happened to Lyon, and the fate of Selena, these are quickly explained after they reunite. However, in Ephraim's route, events such as Valter's murder of Glen, the fact Caellach killed Queen Ismaire, and that Joshua is, in fact, the prince of Jehanna, goes unmentioned. de:Eirika Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters